Kingdom Fall
by PrincessHigh90
Summary: Like a rose refused water, a kingdom without a proper King, will wither away.


**Kingdom Fall**

A/N- After a year of updating anything, I finally give you this! It came to me in a dream and I just had to write it out. Unfortunately, I forgot most of the details. ^^" At least the plot managed to stay within the reaches of my mind.  
I've decided to try my hand at a T-rated story (Which will be extremely hard, considering I also wanna put a little action (;). Nonetheless, this rating will probably change over time. Anyhoo, I haven't written or read anything having to do with Vampire Knight in quite some time, so please, do forgive me if the characters are a bit O.O.C…of course, to a certain degree.  
The pairing will obviously be YukiXKaname, so if you don't like that, why are you still reading this? Ha. –Cough-….Well, yeah.  
Ok, I've rambled on about pointless shit, time for the story. ~ -Cough-

_Chapter 1- Prologue_

Within, the deep crevices of the universe there is a place known as 'Hell'. And within this Hell, there is a kingdom ruled by a king, a demon. A European-like Feudalism takes place in this spoken of Kingdom.

There are the peasants. The souls of those who were too weak to fend for themselves and were harnessed by the King forever left wandering within his gates. Never seeing where to go, not caring. It was a simple kind of life for them. However, being at the very bottom of the pyramid, there was a price to be. They were the 'scoundrels' of the little empire and those who were a higher class then them were to as, treat as they name states.

It may seem surreal. How could one soul be considered a higher rank than another? When one pictures a soul, they seem to think of a ball of light, white for the pure, black for the dirty of heart. But here, within the caved walls of Hell, a person's soul was transfigured in a way, made to resemble the person who it belonged to. It may paint a clearer picture, if one must say. The souls were then categorized. Based on their life before death; common wealth, sanity, social class. Unfair, is what many who live in the realms say. Of course, it's usually the peasants who complain, and, nobody cares to, nor bothers to hear their opinions.

Next in the ranking is the 'knights'. No, they don't go running around protecting the peasants, as to which someone might be thinking. They're merely just the Middle class (In human terms, of course). These souls have a bit more freedom then their lower class, but, are still treated poorly. It seems even in Hell one cannot even forget where they were before.

The Nobles are the highest ranked class in the feudal pyramid. Given the luxury of large mansions, opportunities to visit other kingdoms, even attend balls held by the king. Yes, such a laidback life for those who were sorted there. And yet, they were the unhappy. Many hated the King and his twisted (so to speak) ways. Some would plot out ways to assassinate him, their ideas running closely related to those of the great Conspirators of Julius Caesar. Others, who'd travel outside of the kingdom, would spread rumors or rant, actually thinking they could get away with it.

The King was not a man to be tested. Even so, he had a high tolerance for those who'd backstab him. Meaning, the people of his kingdom. Whenever you catch wind of a rumor, he'd brush it aside as if the stale crumbs of the Brioche he had with his breakfast. There were some though, that made his blood bubble, no doubt. To that he had those who made such remarks sent down where the undesirables rested, forever in agony. Yes, the King had no mercy on those who tried to dethrone him, tried to belittle him. And yet…

He had an obsession, however. And that was the Human World. A demon, finding interest in the world full the weak and petty? Posteriors! The other nobles and kings would say, praying to a degree that it wasn't true. The most powerful, most powerful force, being transfixed by such a thing? Ha!

And, the King didn't deny his fascination. In fact, he embraced it. He loved to see what was happening up there. Good or bad. Humans, to him were interesting creatures, much more than his fellow race. It was most likely the fact that these individuals could be so strong at one time, and then, show weakness in a matter of seconds. Ah, yes. Thrilling it was to him.

He'd recently switched himself to study the females. Yes, they _were_ the height of his interest. So many things do say about them. Beautiful, he'd say, licking his lips. They were the thing that kept him sane at times. Their supple bodies, flowing hair, and ability to make another fall for them, yes, they deserved his attention. He deserved theirs.

The King had a nagging feeling in the back of head, begging him to take a quick trip into the Human world, just a little sneak peak of the things he craved most up close and personal. Ah, how he would enjoy seeing them. Enjoy lusting after them, enjoy devouring them. Oh, yes, how'd delicious that'd be. He could almost taste the sweetness of their souls; trickling down his throat…such shivers would run down his spine.

If one couldn't tell already, the King was in need of a companion. His many trusted associates would try to arrange a marriage to him and another demon, but to alas, it'd fail. He didn't just want some random, thrown at him. No, he refused those marriages; refused to do such immoral acts to produce a child with them. No. The King would simply not allow it.

He wished to choose his own, to mark her, to own her, to rule next her. Such intentions would seem harsh, but to him, they were incredibly brilliant. He was going to find the perfect one. Even if he had to send someone else out for him.

The King was such an ambitious thing.—

A/N: Yeah, so…this prologue probably makes no fucking sense. I've been writing it for about 2 hours and its 7 minutes to 4 in the morning….yeah. –Yawns- I figured I'd just let chapter be as short as it is, because, why the fuck not? I'm the author. Plus, it's just a little background….not a very good background, but, eh. It all seems confusing, but I promise, I'll make it more understandable as I continue this. I'll try to make the chapters longer too. My goal is around 5,000 each. Ok, I'm just going to stop before I fall asleep while typing. Review if you want…yeah. –Cough-.


End file.
